Ann Douglas
Ann Douglas is the mother of Stephanie Forrester and Pamela Douglas. Ann was portrayed by Betty White for 23 episodes until the character's death. Background Stephanie mentioned her father John Douglas abused her and Pam and her mother never said anything about it. Storylines Stephanie got angry about her parents and went to therapy with her best friend and daughter-in-law Taylor Forrester. Taylor encouraged Stephanie to face her parents again about the abuse in Chicago. Stephanie and her husband Eric flew over to Chicago and found her mother Ann elderly needing assistance from Stephanie's sister Pam in which it's also her first appearance. When Stephanie brought up the abuse, Ann denied it saying Stephanie's exaggerating John's discipline. When Pam decided to agree with Stephanie and Ann continued to deny it, Stephanie walked out on her for a second time. Eric invited Pam and Ann over to L.A. for Christmas and Ann admitted she knew about the abuse and hoped it would end because she was to afraid to confront her husband. Stephanie appreciated her honesty but forgave her when Stephanie's granddaughter Alexandria included Ann in the caroling. Ann stayed in Los Angeles when Eric offered her a condo. Ann appreciated Eric and thought Pam would be better off with him, calling Stephanie damaged goods. Ann then left and went back to Chicago while Pam resigned in L.A. When Stephanie was shot, Ann had warned her that Pam may have been the shooter, knowing Pam's new medication for her bipolar disorder. Although, it was Storm Logan who did the shooting, Pam was getting devious with Eric's new fling Donna Logan, wanting her sister's marriage back together. Just like Stephanie's greater rival Brooke Logan, Donna's older sister who did the same, but Pam wasn't around at these times. Pam played many pranks on Donna such as turning her hair and teeth green just before her and Eric's marriage, pouring honey on her while tied up in a chair and letting a grizzly bear in, trapping her in a bug truck etc. When Pam recovered from her bipolar disorder, she did not remember pulling those fatal pranks on Donna. It turns out when Pam was a little girl she was running down the stairs from John and a large mass of scar tissue tore, triggering the bipolar disorder. Pam went to Chicago for care with Ann. Ann stayed in Chicago once Pam returned to L.A. Ann made a mysterious trip back to L.A. and dumped a bunch of pills in the ocean and called her daughters, knowing she was suffering from pancreatic cancer. Ann refused to go to the hospital but agreed to stay with Taylor. Stephanie and Taylor were taking care of Ann while she had an episode and Pam called the ambulance against Ann's wishes. Ann begged her daughter to not let her die in the hospital, so they took her to Paradise Cove (where she dumped the pills) and peacefully died. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:2006 Category:Deceased characters